


You Are My Sunshine

by milkconk



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, are strong, braaxi, but it kind of reads that way, everything is ok au, heres the, ok so heres the thing, shipfic, the, this wasnt originally meant to be, vibes, we've been missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkconk/pseuds/milkconk
Summary: Br'aad has a nightmare.
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sunshine Sads





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is pretty short. I didn't wanna overdo it just to get the word count up and I feel i got everything I wanted to write written.

Taxi sat under the moon and all the stars, staring into the dark emptiness of the forest.

He loved spending time with the party, but it was so… high energy. He tried so hard to be liked, and he wasn’t always sure his effort was paying off.

His gaze darted down to Br’aad’s figure as it twitched under the light of the moon.

“Br’aad?” He asked. There was rarely a good explanation for something going on with Br’aad.

“Just a nightmare. It’s fine. Go back to sleep,” Br’aad murmured in response.

“Wait- do you… would you like to talk about it?”

“It was just a bad dream,” Br’aad assured him, his voice cracking.

“Come sit with me for a bit?”

A moment of silence.

And then Br’aad rose, stretching slightly before making his way to sit down beside Taxi. The light of the moon reflected the tears rolling down his cheeks.

The half elf positioned himself by his friend and wiped his tears with the heel of his hand.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Taxi gulped.

“You are my sunshine,” Taxi sang quietly, his voice shaky and weak. “My only sunshine.”

Br’aad’s breathing changed. Short breaths out and long breaths in.

“You make me happy,” Taxi continued, slightly hesitantly. He didn’t want to make Br’aad cry  _ more _ , “when skies are grey.”

This time Br’aad held his hand up to his face as his breaths became even shorter.

“Are you ok?” Taxi asked.

“I-” he giggled, cutting himself off, “no please. Continue. It’s wonderful.”

“You’re  _ laughing _ ??” Taxi asked, embarrassed and annoyed. “I’ll… I’ll stop then I just-”   
  


“No, no, look. Uh… You’ll never know, dear…” Br’aad sang, trailing off and looking at Taxi expectantly.

“How much I love you,” Taxi continued through gritted teeth. 

“And now we harmonise!” Br’aad proclaimed.   
  


“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” they sang in harmony, somehow managing to sound fairly tuneful.

Br’aad laughed quietly and smiled.

“Thanks,” he said.

Taxi reached his hand out, feeling for Br’aad’s.

He took it.

And so they sat, under the moon and all the stars, staring into the dark emptiness of the forest. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so to those who wish to angstify this. Please make me cry.


End file.
